The present invention relates to a method for delivering beverages from capsules designed to be extracted under pressure and containing a substance for the preparation of a food product such as a beverage.
Cartridges designed to be extracted under pressure and containing a substance for the preparation of a beverage exists on the market. They provide convenience in operation as well as reproducible extraction conditions, and they ensure freshness of the substance contained therein. This ensures the delivery of beverages of constant quality. European Patent EP 0512468 discloses one such cartridge. That cartridge is intended to be inserted into an extraction system, in which it can be injected with a fluid and opened against a supporting part of the system comprising raised elements under the effect of the pressure of the fluid entering the cartridge. The problem with this cartridge is that the beverage extracted from the cartridge runs over this supporting part and through ducting means, which means that it is difficult due to contamination and taste reasons, to envisage extracting with this system cartridges containing substances other than roasted ground coffee, because of the beverage residue present on the support.
Nestec SA's co-pending International patent application PCT/EP03/00384 filed 16 Jan. 2002 relates to a new type of capsule which does not have this disadvantage, that is to say, the capsule which can contain a wide variety of substances to be extracted as needs be, and which allows preparation and outflow of the beverage without there being a need for the beverage at any time to come into contact with any other parts of the system. The capsule of this co-pending International application is designed to be extracted under pressure, and it comprises a closed chamber containing the substance and means for allowing the capsule to be opened after the beverage is formed, at which time of use the beverage is allowed to flow out of the capsule. Opening of the capsule is achieved by relative engagement of the opening means with a retaining part of the closed chamber and the relative engagement is performed under the effect of a rise in pressure of the fluid in the chamber.
One principle of this invention lies in the fact that each capsule comprises its own opening means activated by the rise of pressure of the fluid introduced into the capsule at the time of its extraction. Another principle of this invention lies in the fact that the capsule has its own outflow passage with its own ducting means making it possible to avoid, or at least the very least considerably reduce, contact with the elements of the system or of the extraction device.
A result of these principles, taken alone or in combination, is that it is possible one after the other, to extract substances of different types or varieties without prejudice to the taste and without the risk of cross-contamination. The capsules can thus contain substances of very diverse nature and/or variety capable of being extracted or dissolved in water. It is thus possible to envisage any substance that is infused and any soluble substance: it must be clearly understood that both for extraction or for infusion or dissolution, the liquid element is hot, cold or warm water. The present invention now recognizes these advantages over the art and has implemented them in a new system and method.